The Idol
by HumphreyHearings
Summary: Nanami is not gentle. Probably that's the main reason why many people don't feel like admiring her. One day, she find herself being treated like a clown, never as a woman... rnBut, then an old rival showed up and help her find her womanly side...


A HumphreyHearings Suikoden fanfic

(A/N) : Suikoden series and all of its resources aren't mine due to those legal mumbojumbo.

Title : The Idol

Author : Humphrey "Sting" Hearings

Genre : Romance/Adventure

Rating : R to be safe

Chapter : 1 of 5 (maybe)

end of bs

The Idol

Chapter 1 : No Respect for the Lady

by Sting Hearings

"Monster."

I witness Viktor said the simple yet devious word and gulp down his drink, in Leona's tavern late at night.

"What did you said"

Nanami outraged. True, she's not a gentle type. She'll be a hurricane in your households if you decided to marry her. She won't be a good listener to all of your whining when you just sucked at work and attained some embarrassing scolding. She's the last choice of men to be married with. But come on, Viktor shouldn't talk it that way. She's a girl!

Nanami pose her fighting stance. Viktor doesn't move. 'Like it's necessary', he must thought. "Now what", he said coldly. "Monster-woman. Waste the day kickin' ass, ya think men like violent girls? You'll never marry, I assume."

"You BEAR" Nanami turn her back at him and leave the empty tavern.

"Shoo." Viktor doesn't feel any guilt at all. And she left, like a flash.

As soon as she leaves, I enter the tavern.

"Eavesdropping" Viktor asked me.

"Nature's call." I smirk.

I take a sit where Nanami sat just a minute ago. Then I take a deep breath. "What's eating you?"

"That bitch."

"Hey, really, she must really pissed ya off"

"Yea, that bitch."

"Hey hey hey! What an attitude."

"You see, I went on a little mission to South Window with Flik, but she insisted to come along."

"And you turned furious? Man, was I confused"

"Well of course not! It's a simple frickin delivery mission. That dog Shu barged in and ordered me to. Flik came along, and then the bitch came."

"What did she said" I tried to take some of Viktor's drink, but he then give me a cold glare. I laughed. Afterwards, he finish the drink. You won't believe me. It's a coffee.

"She goes; 'Anita said that there's a boom of pearls in South Window! They made tons of accessories and gosh, they were cheap! I want some!'". Viktor mimicked her words while toning a girly voice at will. I laughed out loud, and turned serious.

"Well I GUESS that's too much. True, she doesn't behave like a lady, but she IS a lady. Shame on men scold at ladies when they only demanded to tag along with him"

"Zamza, you don't understand, my bad."

"How come"

"Of course, I didn't mind she tag along. And we DID tag her along. He's my boss' sister, after all."

"They got no blood relations"

Viktor smirk"None of my business."

I ordered a cup of coffee. Then get back to the conversation. "So, she troubled you guys"

"To hell." Viktor crosses his arms. "All of those careless actions, darnit"

"Can I guess"

"Try it, pal."

"She complained about how her feet hurts, how she's starving on her way, how she got bored because you guys aren't so talkative, about"

"That's enough, I'm a cryin' out." Viktor laughed bitterly. "That's a nightmare. No, daymare. She haunted us all day long."

Viktor makes his sitting position more comfortable then continue"When we arrived in South Window, she insisted to go to the accessory shop first. Flik tolerated her, and we went to the store. It's fuckin' bustling. We had to wait about half an hour before we can enter, just to find out that the price is actually costs some fortune. She made a mistake on predicting the price. And guess what happened"

I tried my best to predict the next phase"She... Used your purse"

Viktor then make a bearlike face. True, he already resembles a bear. But wait until you see his face now. The oblivious aura he emitted would envy the Grim Reaper himself. Afterwards, he goes"Yea".

"Flik gave her all of our lettuce. And all we've got is a stupid pearl necklace she wore recently. What's worse, we earned a pretty hearttearing scolding from that brat Jess because we deliver the mail late"

I try my best not to laugh out loud; "And that's the last straw"

"Yea. It broke the camel's back." Viktor nods vigorously.

"Her dragonlike personality ruins her charm, I suppose" I laughed when Leona served me the coffee and give her a slight wink. I sip it and finish half of the glass. It is rather bitter.

Viktor gives Leona a somewhat sign and that makes her nod. Then she prepared another coffee. Then he stare at me, more likely, examining me. I was thinking of asking him whether there's something on my face, but that question is pretty lame, so I'll invent a new way to shoo someone's glare at my face;

"You're not gay, are you"

He looks disgusted by the question; I give him a wide grin as he pop out a question;

"Anyway. Zamza, you said something about 'charm'"?

"Yea, her dragonlike personality burn her charm to dust."

"Ahahahaha! I guess you're a gentleman! Never wanna broke a woman's heart, don't ya?." He lets out a grand laughter. "What are you babbling about? Of course she got no charm.""Actually, never. I met her earlier than YOU."

Somehow I'm feeling disgusted. Does this guy even have some pieces of manner? I mean, come on, she's boyish alright. BUT, what's exactly she have done so that this bear dare stating she's a woman with no charm? She's just a girl who suffered much and spent her childhood in solitude, getting bullied (though she was never a successful example of a bullied object) and in a starvation for TLC. Suddenly she comes to a place where there are so many people : She's trying her best to be a social creature, to gain the tender loving care she missed for aeons. She's innocent. She's just... just... Man, I'm dead sure she got no girly-dreamy will to become an idol or something like that. She's just rooting for a respect from others. But why does everyone treated her like a clown?

But wait. Maybe only this heartless bear that is unaware to these sorrowful facts. Or he just plain heartless. Hmph, he needs some lessons. "Y'know? You're reading me the riot act. You see, she's a poor kid with lack of social experiences. She then tries her very very best to be nice to everyone. Maybe she did it the wrong way, but that doesn't mean that you can harshly devalue her. I suppose YOU're the one that would never get married"

Looks like I'm pissing him off. Still, there's a spot of guilt in his eyes. He then dive to the realm of deep thoughts. He scratches his chin and mumbles. "Hmph. I... Argh, sorry then. Y'know, I'm not that sensitive, ya... I mean hey! I was just... Bah! You know me! I even thrashtalk someone in their wedding! Dirty words from my mouth doesn't necessarily means hate".

I don't know whose marriage is he's babbling about. Well, good thing he apologizes. "Still.", I replied as I gaze at the ceilings. "That hurts her feelings. I'm frickin' sure. That's a good reason to suicide, between crybabe gals.", I sighed. "Fortunately she isn't the type."

Then it's all gloomy. Created a dark atmosphere surrounding us. It's ghostly. Viktor speaks, probably to shoo the ill situation. He goes"Hey Zamza, pal... You developed a crush to her"

"Maybe. But I guess that's no crush. More like sympathy. True, romances often grow from sympathy. But in case you're wondering, I dare stating that this is not a stupid crush." I laughed at the idea.

"You seem admiring her."

"You know why did I join the army in the first place"

"Oh, yea. She said you're a commoner but you disagree. You think you're strong and good looking"

"Strong, Charming, Brave, Faithful, Cool, Good Looking, also" I remind him how great I am.

"Okay, bah! So basically you wanna prove yourself to her."

"Correct, but that's not the essence. It's more like... She's my first colleague in the army. My initial friend in the castle. And okay, I owe her one. In battle. To make things simple, she's a fine friend to me."

He scratches his head. He got nothing left to say. I guess the feelings get mixed up; guilt, confusion, sorrow, ego... And he looks dead sleepy.

"I see. Sorry then. I'm having a bad day."

Don't know whether it's a withdrawal or whatever. But I respond anyway.

"Yea. Go get some sleep."

He excuses himself and disappear to his room.

Hmm...

Wait wait wait.

I'm thinking of paying back my debts to her.

'Kay, she briefly looks alright. Not so bad. She's cheerful, but too bad she's violent. She smiles so much, but somehow irritating...

I wonder what the others would think about her.

Hmm...

First. Maybe they like her cheerful attributes. Yea.

Second. Maybe they sees her as a pig-face, like the bear Viktor does.

Third. Maybe they sees her as a clown like I predicted. They're fancy to meet her, but only like they were facing clowns. Never really respect her womanhood. True, that's enough for her, but that's too naive.

Hey, how about I'm paying her back by transforming her to a gentler woman! Giving advices, making her more likable... The only reason why the people devalue her is : She's boyish and hyperactive. When she's calmer...

But I know nothing about that kinda stuff! True, I'm gorgeous. My looks is outstanding. But still, I'm no woman. Where can I get good advices?

Maybe from a gentle woman, like Annallee?

From a seducing hell of a female creature, like Jeane?

Maybe it's better if it's from an experienced, wise figure, like Taki?

Wait, I can ask Sheena about what girls should be. Maybe he'll end up stalking her, but it isn't that bad, that's a proof of some real appeal. What's important is she'll do better.

Right. It's a mission. First, I'll surveying random people to gain knowledge on public's opinion towards Nanami. Then, I'll invite her in my mission. After that, we'll working together gaining advice and advice and advice so she would be more gentle. Maybe Riou can be included in the plan to, so it's 3-man team then. Hmm, a mission. It's "Nanami Mission". No no no no"Gentle Mission". Hmph"Virtuous Mission"!

Now, let's get some sleep and wake up early for the survey!

I step up to my cottage outside the gate and tries to get a tight sleep. Virtuous Mission, mmm.

But alas, on a way there, I saw something I swear would be too heartwrenching to forget for my entire life. I saw Nanami crying in the street, clawing the dirt. Her eyes is soaking wet.

to be continued

That's it for chapter one. Forgive all of my grammatical errors and maybe, OOCness. I'm imperfect.

So how about it? True, it's a bit weird to have a Zamza point of view, but I adore Zamza and I think he's the perfect spy-like third-person character in such romance story like this, aside of Jowy, who jumped ships. So Zamza's POV is the best POV for the current condition.

And, yes, Zamza IS (like a stated earlier) the third-person. He's not the lover of Nanami in the story. Then who? Time will tell.

What's the public opinion of Nanami?

How's Nanami reaction?

Will she join forces with Zamza?

Who's her lover?

How will the story ends?

TBC...

Please R+R. And I'll appreciate you for not inciting flames. Please, respect someone else's work. If something's not right according to your opinion, then don't read. Don't flame, respect others, I swear I will do the same :)

Regards,

Humphrey "Sting" Hearings


End file.
